Angela (Talking Tom and Friends)
About Angela is a white kitty that appears in three outfit7 apps. Angela is known as Tom's love interest or girlfriend and Tom is Angela's boyfriend or love interest. Angela appears in episodes 3, 5, 6, and 10. She also appears in the theme song. She has four known songs. One of them is in the Talking Angela app but you have to buy the full song or you can watch part of it. The other two are in episodes 5, 10, and 6. Angela is supposed engaged to Tom, when Tom gives her a ring in a black velvet box in the app,"Tom loves Angela". Angela reacts by kissing him immediately. Angela claims to be a "Felis Fabulatus" a made-up breed of cat. Though she seems part Siamese, due to her slender body. She also seems to have a fluffy tail and white Persian-like fur. (Persian-like color, her fur is definitely not fluffy). Apps She is in the apps: Tom's love-letters, Tom loves Angela, Tom's Messenger, I want to be big, Talking Angela and Angela's Valentine. Quotes Episode 5 -"Is it hot here, or is it just me?" -"A cat named Tom? How unique. I'm Angela." -"(giggles)Well, I was on my way to a recording session when my car just bursted into flames. I have to submit a song to Feline Factor before the deadline." -"I'm never gonna make it to the studio in time." -"Tom, I need a little more me.That's it baby." -"A little too much there." -"I guess I'll never make it on Feline Factor after all." -"Oh thank you, thank you Pierre & thank you Tom Cat." -"I have to say, I kinda like it here." -"I'd like that. Stay cool Tom Cat." Episode 6 -"Miss me?" -"Haven't loss bit of that Tom Cat charm I see?" -"No. A fun dance video for my new song." -"Great. I was thinking the dance could be sassy like this." -"Oh yeah. Let's settle this once in for all." -"Dance battle.(with Tom)." -"Bring it." -"What's happening?" -"You're a bird." -"Ahh. Look at me." -"(laughs with Tom)" -"My fans love it." -"Is that so?" Episode 10 -"Pierre, what was the best decade to live in?" -"Oh please. The 20's were the cat's meow." -"What?" -"To the 20's then." -"Happiness." -"Eww.(with Ginger)" ''You Get Me Angela was featured in the song 'You Get Me', a duet with Tom himself. The music video features Tom meeting her for the first time. Voiced by *Tara Strong (English) *Lily Luna (French) *Griffin White (Spanish) *Paco Shakespeare (Afrikaans) *Glacia Tia (Russian) ''Family and/or Friends Tom- Boyfriend, suspected to be Angela's fiancé, but then they break up in an upcoming episode Jack- Father, never formally introduced, only ever mentioned Hermione- Mother, never formally introduced, only ever mentioned Ginger-Friend, thought to be adorable Ben- Frenemy, she thinks he just doesn't like to show his positive side Megan, Kirsten, Jenna-Angela's mentioned high-school friends Info Gender: Female Age: 18 Born: February 2 1995 Category:Characters Category:Cows Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Main characters Category:Women Category:Animals Category:Mammals